inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Someoka Ryuugo
(Forward) |number = 11 (Raimon, Dark Emperors) *17 (Inazuma Japan, Red Team, Inazuma Legend Japan) *19 (Hakuren (Ares)) |element = Wood |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (former) *'Inazuma Japan A' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Red Team' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Hakuren (Ares)' |seiyuu = Kase Yasuyuki |va = *Kyle Hebert (US video games) *Nigel Pilkington (UK video games) *Scott Evans (original anime) *Nathan Sharp (Ares anime) |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' |debut_anime = *Episode 001 *Episode 030 (GO) *Episode 016 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Someoka Ryuugo ( ) is a major supporting character. He was one of the first members of Raimon, as well as being the team's forward. When he was under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, he became one of the Dark Emperors in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha. In Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, he became a member of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Nishiki Ryouma's master. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, Someoka joins Hakuren as a soccer reinforcement committee member and plays as a forward. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"A manly striker who organizes the Hakuren soccer club and their many unusual players behind the scenes, while also being active as a point-getter. He is one of the former Raimon Eleven, and is both passionate and considerate of his friends."'' Appearance Someoka has light brown skin and is tall in height, with a muscular build. He has sharp black eyes, small pink eyebrows and a big nose. He also has short pink hair and a mole located below his left eye. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is considerably taller and his skin is tanner. His hair is still short, but has become a bit longer. His casual attire consists of light grey jacket over a white shirt, along with his favorite white pants. He also wears a white fedora and he keeps his glasses on the neckline of his shirt. Personality He is a typical hot-headed guy, with a sharp tongue, but deep down he can be quite nice. Someoka also dislikes changes within the team, as is first shown when Gouenji joins the team and later when Gouenji leaves and then Fubuki takes his place as a forward. Considering that he had no such problems when, for example, Domon or Kidou first joined, his reservations might only apply to the forward position, and the ace striker position is still in particular. This is likely due to the fact that he is a forward. Although he dislikes changes, he is seen to be able to adapt and quickly take a liking to both Gouenji and Fubuki, proving that he is a caring person. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is shown to be calmer than the original series and a really good coach. Nishiki Ryouma looks up to him as an idol and a really good coach. Also, Someoka is shown to have a habit of bringing food over whenever he goes to Nishiki as shown in the flashbacks and when he came to visit him. It is also noticed he has a kind of a charming personality. Plot Season 1 Someoka is one of the first members of the Raimon Soccer Club, he and Handa joined at the same time, as they used to be in their elementary school's soccer club, but found it hard to ask to join since Endou and Aki were the only ones in the club. Gouenji, a transferee, made him jealous due to his highly skilled shots. Later, he accepts Gouenji Shuuya and acquires a new technique called Dragon Crash and combines it with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. During the match against Nose he was injured and was replaced by Domon. Season 2 In the fight against Aliea Gakuen, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki Shirou as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't be replaced and that the ace striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's. However, he later overcame it with Endou's help because he was able to realize that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back they would be the best team possible. After accepting Fubuki they created a combination hissatsu technique, Wyvern Blizzard. Unfortunately, through a badly treated injury and a desire to perfect his new hissatsu technique he severely hurts his leg. He is taken off the team in order to let his leg heal. He resides in the hospital for the rest of the season with a few players like Fubuki visiting him. In the end, he joined the Dark Emperors and lost when they played against Raimon. Season 3 He wanted to join the Inazuma Japan and they had a selection match so the Coach (Kudou Michiya) can see their skills, but he was not chosen to be on the team even though he scored a goal using Wyvern Crash V2. He continues to train hard though, and later he and Sakuma Jirou replaced Fubuki Shirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji in Inazuma Japan after they got injured in the match against Fire Dragon. He learned the move Dragon Slayer, and soon upgraded it to V3 as the story progressed. With his hissatsu he fought against various teams in the FFI. In episode 123, after Endou's God Catch being overcome by Hill's Double Jaw, making 1-0 to Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan made the kick-off, he quickly advance through the field, but was forced to pass the ball to Hiroto since his lookalike was marking it. He later receives a pass from Kazemaru and tried to score a goal with his Dragon Slayer V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. Later, he was put on the bench because he was injured after block with his own body Drago's Double Jaw. Later he was celebrating that they won the FFI. He is seen at the graduation ceremony at Raimon. Later, they had a match against each other, the first being the original Raimon while the second Raimon includes members from the second season. In the match He tried to score a goal with Dragon Slayer V3 but failed due to Maou The Hand G5 and 真 Perfect Tower. He is later seen listening to Endou speech and agree with him when he said "Let's Play Soccer!". ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Anime He appeared in the episode 30. He is first shown watching the game under a hat and sun-glasses. Then it's revealed that he was Nishiki's coach at the Italian Pro League. He seems to be happy to see that Nishiki's keshin had appeared. In episode 31, he went back to Italy. Game In the 41st cutscene, it can be seen that he is watching the match of Raimon against Seidouzan through his cellphone while walking around in the airport. ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' After Raimon won the Football Frontier, they went back to school, where they were congratulated for their victory. Hibiki Seigou suggested a practice match with the Spanish team, Barcelona Orb. None of their hissatsu techniques worked and they were beaten with a score of 0-13 for Barcelona Orb. Todoroki Denjirou, the president of the Soccer Association, realized Japan's soccer wasn't strong enough for the world yet and told Raimon they had to disband and go to different schools in Japan in order to strengthen it. They agreed, although they didn't really like the idea and Someoka was angry at Todoroki's decision. ''Inazuma Eleven: Outer Code'' His team was watching the match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen on TV. He stopped Mabuka from trying to punch Atsuya, who said to him that what they were doing was none of his business and called him an outsider. Someoka said that he wasn't trying to stop their fight and they could fight later if they wanted, he wanted them to pay attention to the match. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared in the last episode, where he and the rest members of Hakuren were congratulating Shirou and Atsuya after winning the Football Frontier International. After that, the reformed Raimon team was ready to have a match with Inakuni in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre He and Handa Shinichi are the first two to join the soccer club as it was built. Then the first seven members later joined to make the Raimon Eleven Team. In the match against Ogre, he's badly beaten by Baddap Sleed and his teammates. When Endou Kanon and the others join, he lends his shirt to Fubuki Shirou. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Someoka appeared during the movie during the match between Inazuma Legend Japan and Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After Hakuryuu released his Keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, and Armed with it, he became more interested. Later, he use Last Death Zone with Hiroto and Fubuki to help destroy the scoreboard with the help of Fire Tornado DD and Inazuma Break to get rid of the LBX army. Someoka was later seen assisting Endou in using Great The Hand but was sealed by Fran along with his teammates. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station road) *'Record': Treasure Box Explorer (宝箱の探究者, open 50 treasure boxes) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Someoka a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Someoka, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Topic': Vacation Abroad (海外旅行の話題, obtained at Odaiba's ocean view bridge) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Red Team form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * * * * * }} ---- R Raimon * ---- SR Raimon * * ---- R Inazuma Japan * ---- SR Inazuma Japan * * |Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle| * |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Raimon * * * * ---- Hakuren (Ares) * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Young form) * (Gra Fa's route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Young form) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou Masaru’s route only) ** ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan form and Dark Emperors form) *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'Real Inazuma' *'The Forwards' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Endou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Crimson Hairs' (Adult form) *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Endou' (Young form) Trivia *''Ryuu'' (竜) in his name means dragon, a pun on his dragon-related hissatsu. **His dub surname, Dragonfly, shares the same origin. *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is "Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Fudou, Tsunami and Tobitaka. He also has a duet song with Endou named "Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou!". *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Gouenji, Kazemaru and Kabeyama played for a pro league team. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone he has a character song called "Honoo no Pride" with Gouenji and Fubuki. *In episode 21 of the Galaxy series, he is pictured on the cover of a magazine, where he is standing inside a stadium almost identical to the San Siro in Milan, Italy. *In Ares dub version, his description is When you see Kevin play, you can see why they say "Watch that Dragon Fly". Navigation de:Kevin Dragonfly es:Kevin Dragonfly fr:Kevin Dragonfly it:Kevin Dragonfly nl:Kevin Dragonfly vi:Someoka Ryuugo Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters Category:Orion characters